


Dragon-Proof

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the eyes of Heaven, Sam is a born-again virgin. Castiel would like to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-Proof

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for an anon who won an ask game on tumblr. They wanted Sastiel with gentle sex and top!Castiel.

Castiel’s hands are gentle where they cup Sam’s jaw, his kiss tender and almost shy, more tentative than even their first kiss together was. This wasn’t at all what Sam had expected when Castiel asked to be Sam’s “first.”

I’m not actually a virgin, you know, Sam had laughed awkwardly. He had thought that Castiel was into the whole virginity thing, in a possessive, kinky way. He expected Castiel to be dominant and a little aggressive, and Sam braced himself for hair pulling and maybe a little bit of being slammed against walls.

What he got instead was Castiel treating him like glass, like even a stronger press of their lips together would break him.

“This isn’t actually my first time, Cas,” Sam whispers when Castiel pulls away to run his fingertips down the front of Sam’s shirt.

“You’re a born-again virgin, Sam,” Castiel whispers back, his fingers now slipping under Sam’s shirt to trail up his stomach, so lightly it almost tickled. “You may have had sex before, but this means something. In the eyes of Heaven, you are pure.”

Sam had opened his mouth to argue, but closes it with an audible click of teeth when he hears that word in reference to himself -- pure.

“Sam?” Castiel pauses, his hand hovering over Sam’s heart, when he notices Sam’s demeanour change. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He aims for nonchalant and misses by a mile.

Something shifts in Castiel’s eyes, and Sam recognises that look. That’s the look Castiel wears when he recognises Sam’s self-depreciation. Suddenly, his touches are surer, his lips more forceful against Sam’s, but not demanding or taking anything. It’s like he’s exploring points on a map, knowing exactly where to touch to make Sam sigh and tremble but enjoying the journey across his skin nonetheless.

“Let me take care of you,” he breathes against Sam’s kiss-slick lips. Sam only nods.

“I’ll be gentle,” Castiel adds unnecessarily, weaving his fingers with Sam so he can lead the way to their room.

Sam is still trying to wrap his mind around what’s happening. All this just because he supposedly regained his virginity?

The moment the door closes behind them, rather than pressing Sam to it, Castiel presses up against him, their fronts flush, Castiel’s hands feeling Sam’s back under his shirt and his head craned back to look at Sam directly. Sam is still wearing his flannel, but he feels very naked in this position. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

Jesus, it really is like he’s a virgin again.

“I’m going to make this very good for you,” Castiel promises.

“It’s always good with you.”

Castiel’s smile is as soft as everything else. “I want you to enjoy yourself. Just relax. If I do something that you don’t agree with, let me know, but otherwise, just let yourself feel.”

Sam sighs softly. He has the feeling that this is a little ridiculous. Sam’s first time was years ago, and it was good. A little awkward, a lot exploratory, but good. His first time with Castiel was awkward as all hell, and they laughed their way through the entire thing. Castiel treating Sam so delicately now? It’s bizarre, to say the least.

“Sam?”

“I’ll try,” he promises, and any additions are stolen by Castiel’s mouth, his tongue sweeping Sam’s lips surely.

From there, it’s easy to get lost in the progression. From the floor to the bed, clothed to naked, it’s easy for Sam to focus on nothing more than Castiel’s tongue in his mouth, teeth on his neck, fingers between his legs. Sam is entirely wrapped up in Castiel.

“Sam,” Castiel says, and Sam thinks he’ll never tire of hearing his name when Castiel says it. “What do you want?What would you like me to do?”

“I want you inside me,” he answers easily, certainly more easily than he would have any other time, but Castiel has been working him over for a long time -- an hour? two? -- and at this point, Sam doesn’t care if he comes. But he wants the connection, and he knows that losing his virginity today is the goal.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks anyway.

“Absolutely.”

Castiel kisses Sam again, and Sam wraps his legs around Castiel’s waist, feeling the blunt head of Castiel’s cock press against him.

It’s slow -- not slower than it’s ever been, but now isn’t about dragging this out for torture. They’re going to make it last because this, for some reason, is special. Sam’s not complaining. He’s going cross-eyed trying to meet Cas’s eyes when their foreheads are pressed together, but he’s never had sex this intimate, this intense, before.

Sam doesn’t even have a guess for how long it lasts. His pleasure builds gradually, warm and soft and distinctly unexplosive. Rather than building and building and falling off a precipice into orgasm, it’s more like rolling and cresting up a hill before tumbling over and rolling back down.

And Sam has no idea why, as tender as it is, but he’s trembling by the end of it. When Castiel catches his breath, he wipes away a tear Sam didn’t know he had shed.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asks, and for some reason, that punches a dry sob out of Sam. But he nods, and Castiel seems to accept that.

Castiel settles, half draped over Sam, and eventually, Sam settles like that too.

“I’d like to apologise,” Castiel mutters into the crook of Sam’s neck. “I didn’t expect this to be so intense.”

“Neither did I.” Sam takes a deep breath in the silence. “But at least I don’t have to worry about dragons or anything, right?”

Castiel smiles broadly, and that coaxes a laugh out of Sam.

“You won’t have to fear being kidnapped by a dragon,” Castiel promises quietly. “Are you going to fall asleep?”

Even as relaxing and emotional as this was, Sam is thrumming with energy. “No.”

“Can we stay here anyway? And talk?”

Sam smiles and rests his hand over where Cas’s lies on his chest. “Definitely.”


End file.
